


Best Laid Plans

by makesometime



Series: Smut Circle [3]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Handcuffs, Lingerie, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seemed like a good idea at the time can all too suddenly become anything but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421675) by [makesometime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime). 



"Shannon!" Wash called, approaching the man from the other side of the market. When he steadfastly ignored her she toyed with the thought that he hadn't heard her over the chatter of people surrounding him and nearly called out for him again. Then she noticed he was covertly looking around for an escape route. 

He'd definitely heard her - so why was he acting so shifty?

She made it over to him before he could find good reason to flee and the resigned look on his face made her grin. "What's up, Shannon?"

He smiled broadly (nervously) at her, before looking back down at the table of fruit he happened to be standing by. "Not much, Wash. What do you need?"

"Taylor wants us to check out last night's break-in at Boylan's. Doesn't think it's anything to worry about but figured your expertise might come in handy." Wash said, happier than she'd admit to be working with the sheriff again. "I brought my cuffs." She added with a bright grin.

His eyes widened and he took a step away, clutching an apple as if the thing was vital to his survival. He threw enough terras at the stall holder, still backing up. "Sure sure, that sounds good. I'll meet you there in ten?"

"Can't we just go now?" She asked, walking slowly after him, confused and yet highly amused by his desperation to get away from her.

"I uh... I have to get Zoe from school, but I'll be right back!" He said, turning from her - probably so she couldn't see evidence of his blatant lie on his face.

"Shannon, it's 10 in the morning!" She called after him but he just waved over his shoulder and was gone from her sight in an instant. The man sure could move when he got himself into uncomfortable situations – which was pretty damn often.

She felt a presence at her side as Elisabeth Shannon joined her, both women looking curiously after the man who had just fled Wash's presence.

"Any idea what's wrong with your husband?" Wash asked, gratefully catching the orange the stall holder threw to her as they turned to leave.

"He's been acting strangely whenever you or the Commander are mentioned for the past week or so, ever since you went OTG." Elisabeth said, calmly unconcerned. "I've learnt to live with him being a bit odd by now, to be honest."

Wash laughed, peeling the fruit and offering half to the doctor, who happily obliged. "Aren't you working today?"

"Hmm, later. I have a different shift to usual so Maddy can do her apprenticeship with Malcolm and not have to worry about picking up Zoe." Elisabeth explained. "But that's not very interesting. I'd _much_ rather hear about what the Commander thought of your present. Have you had a chance to show him yet?"

"Yes and no." Wash laughed, leading the two of them down a quieter residential street. 

Elisabeth grinned, turning to her friend fully. "Now there's a story there!"

"I haven't had a chance to wear it, but he does know. And from what I heard over the radio after my detailed description, he's _very_ appreciative." Elisabeth laughed so hard at this that she had to stop walking, clutching at her side in the middle of the street while Wash watched her in amusement. "Not sure if it was the lace or the cuffs that worked best."

Elisabeth hiccuped, standing upright and biting her lip in an attempt to stop the laughter. "I _think_ I know why Jim's avoiding you." Wash just raised an eyebrow in interest and resumed walking, Elisabeth joining her as she sought the words to explain. "He came up with his present idea all on his own, bless him. Didn't even tell me about it until afterwards, he was _so_ pleased with himself and his innocent little gift."

Wash snorted. "Innocent?"

"My husband is many things, but bright is not always one of them." Elisabeth said. "When I told him what I'd got you, oh you should have seen his _face_. The realisation of exactly what he'd given you when paired with mine sunk in and he looked like he wanted to crawl into a little hole and never come out."

Wash was laughing now, imagining Jim's face when his wife had told him. "How does he always get himself into these situations?"

"I wish I knew Alicia, I wish I knew."

#

When Jim finally turned up at the bar – five minutes late, the man couldn't keep time if his life depended on it – she was playing with her handcuffs, latching and unlatching them mindlessly as she perched on a stool at the bar.

Boylan had – surprise, surprise – made some perverted comment at the sight of her doing so but it was worth it to see Jim's face when he noticed for the first time. He stopped halfway across the room, mild horror on his face (she imagined the mental images flying through his head, delightful to her, most likely nausea-inducing to him).

"You're late, Shannon."

"... Zoe forgot her bag."

She raised one eyebrow. "Still going with that lie?"

He beamed at her. "It's served me well."

"Look, this is ridiculous." She sighed, already tired of the stupid tension between them, no matter the opportunities for mockery it presented her. "I know you meant well with the gift and really, I love it, but did you really not see what else I could use them for?"

His smile never faltered and, bizarrely, she felt a little more comfortable. "I thought you were far too innocent for those kind of thoughts, lieutenant."

"Virtuous to the core, our lieutenant." Boylan said, joining the pair. "I ever tell you about the time-." He trailed off at the force of Wash's glare. "What?"

"Not a word."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna say!"

"Oh, I can take a pretty good guess." She said. "Not a word Boylan, or I'll make your life difficult in ways you can't even fathom."

"Spoilsport." Jim said when the other man had pouted and moved back to the opposite end of the bar.

"There are some things you don't need to know, Shannon."

"Need? Who said anything about need?" He winked. "I just like gossip."

Wash grinned wickedly. "Oh well in that case, I can give you some pretty good gossip."

Jim suddenly looked uncertain again. "I think I'd rather you didn't now..."

"When we finish up here I have every intention of heading home and putting my gifts to _very_ good use."

Jim stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes. "Lalala! Can't hear you!" He chanced a look at her to see her twirling the cuffs around her index finger and promptly slammed them shut. "Evil, evil woman!"

#

It was late when Taylor managed to make his way back to his quarters, wearily inching through the door and not bothering to turn on the main room light when he saw a couple of lamps in the living area alight.

"Wash, you here?" He called, toeing off his boots while eyeing the bottles lined up on the counter with interest.

"In the bedroom, out in a sec."

He nodded to himself, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and selecting his favourite bottle. He'd just replaced the stopper when he heard movement behind him and turned, glass in hand, to check it out.

The scotch nearly ended up on the floor at the sight in front of him.

Wash.

_Wash_ , in that red lingerie she'd teased him with only a few nights previous, the reality of it even better than he could have _ever_ imagined.

And he was certain she hadn't mentioned the killer heels.

He stumbled back into the support of the counter, knowing he was gaping at her as she smiled serenely, hands clasped behind her back.

"You took your time." She said.

"If I'd known what was waiting for me I might have hurried."

"I bet." She said, walking slowly towards him, the straps on her thighs pulling tight with every step. He didn't quite know where to look first, or longest, or hell, _at all_.

Wash pulled a hand from behind her back and held it out to the side, letting her pair of handcuffs dangle suggestively from one finger. "I believe we have plans?"

He crossed the room in three quick strides, pulling her to him so his lips could crash against hers. He wound one arm tightly against her waist, enjoying the feel of lace against his fingertips. The other danced up her side, along her arm and to the hand that held the cuffs. She pulled away from both his lips and his searching hand when she realised his intention, tipping her head back to fix him with a glare.

"I thought I might suggest an amendment." He said innocently, going again for the metal clutched tightly in her hand.

She tugged it away from him, stepping out of his hold. "You want this, you play by my rules." She challenged.

He relented (always did with her, in this kind of situation, in the end) and allowed her to take his hand, leading him down the corridor to his bedroom.

"Next time?" He asked hopefully, trailing after her like some lovesick goddamn puppy.

She laughed, high and clear, a beautiful counterpoint to the husky tone she used for her next words. "Only if you're a very good boy."


End file.
